Trzy razy, gdy posterunkowy McCall nie ma pojęcia co zrobić i raz, gdy
by euphoria814
Summary: Trzy razy, gdy posterunkowy McCall nie ma pojęcia co zrobić i raz, gdy totalnie wie


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Kiedy Scott pierwszy raz nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić, zatrzymywał właśnie pojazd do rutynowej kontroli. Czarny SUV wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie albo raczej wyglądałby, gdyby nie przyciemniane szyby i coś, co Stiles nazywał gangsta vibe, a co sprawiało, że policjanci zwracali baczniejszą uwagę na pojazdy.  
Kierowca zgodnie z instrukcją pozostał w samochodzie i Scott upewnił się, że na pewno jest widoczna plakietka z jego nazwiskiem, gdy zameldował, że zatrzymał do kontroli auto o danej rejestracji. Kierowca nie miał zaległych mandatów i samochód nie wyglądał na kradziony.  
Scott zasalutował zatem lekko witając się jak zawsze z uprzejmym uśmiechem.  
\- Dzień dobry panu, proszę o dokumenty. To nie zajmie dłużej niż kilka minut – poinformował kierowcę i zamarł, bo para niebezpiecznie niebieskich tęczówek wbiła się w niego z intensywnością, której się nie spodziewał.  
Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Kilkudniowy zarost i kurtka z ciemnego dżinsu nadawały mu pewnej drapieżności, której zapewne powinien się wystrzegać, gdy przebywał w mundurze.  
\- Czy złamałem jakiś przepis? – spytał mężczyzna i jego głos był przyjemnie głęboki. – Posterunkowy McCall – doczytał wyraźnie z plakietki i Scott nagle pożałował, że tak bardzo upewniał się o jej widoczności.  
Nieznajomy, kierowca, zatrzymany, żeby być ścisłym wciąż nie spuszczał go z oka, jakby to on był zwierzyną, a nie drapieżnikiem. A to było dziwne, bo to Scott powinien mieć tutaj władzę, którą nadawał mu mundur. Jednak coś mówiło mu, że w tym przypadku nic nie wskóra.  
\- Nie, proszę pana – odparł Scott. – To rutynowa kontrola drogowa – poinformował nieznajomego.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Wspaniale. Czuję się naprawdę skontrolowany. Miłego dnia, posterunkowy McCall – powiedział nieznajomy i odjechał zanim Scott zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.  
\- Cholerne manualne skrzynie biegów – sarknął, czując się jak idiota.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt tego nie widział.

Kiedy Scott po raz kolejny zobaczył tego samego SUVa, nie zawahał się. Samochód zjechał na pobocze i kierowca ponownie czekał w środku.  
\- Witam, proszę dokumenty – powiedział uprzejmie, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na rozpięte górne guziki koszulki mężczyzny, które ukazywały ciemne włosy na klatce piersiowej.  
Przełknął jednak ślinę, gdy kierowca zdjął przeciwsłoneczne okulary i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
\- Posterunkowy McCall – Mężczyzna rozpoznał go natychmiast.  
\- Cieszy mnie, że mnie pan pamięta. Proszę o dokumenty. Odjazd bez kontroli tym razem nie ujdzie panu na sucho, panie…  
\- Argent – wszedł mu w słowo mężczyzna, wyciągając tym razem swoje prawo jazdy oraz dokumenty samochodu.  
Scott nie dostrzegł nic niepokojącego, ale Christopher Argent sam w sobie sprawiał, że miał ciarki na plecach. Stiles zapewne zakpiłby z niego i kazał mu iść do pierwszego lepszego klubu oddalonego od Beacon Hills o odpowiednią ilość kilometrów, aby nie wystraszył miejscowych nieletnich. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest policjantem i to naprawdę zabierało sporo zabawy, gdy towarzystwo uważało na każde swoje słowo.  
Przyciemniane tylne szyby samochodu utrudniały mu zajrzenie do środka i mężczyzna musiał to dostrzec, bo spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi. A równie dobrze mógł po prostu do niego strzelić, bo gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Scott właśnie leżałby na jezdni nie wiedząc nawet co go trafiło.  
Coś mówiło mu, że mężczyzna nie jest przyzwyczajony do wykonywania rozkazów. Może do ich wydawania. Niby wyglądał na gościa działającego zgodnie z regułami; opłacone ubezpieczenie, brak mandatów do pięciu lat w tył, sprawny samochód, jednak miał coś w sobie takiego, że Scott nie mógł odprężyć się nawet na moment. I to było trochę dziwne, ale czuł jednocześnie lekki przyjemny dreszczyk ekscytacji.  
Mundur zawsze sprawiał, że wszyscy stawali się albo zbyt zainteresowani, albo bojaźliwi. Argent wydawał się dziwnie niewzruszony i dopóki nie powiedziano inaczej, wykorzystywał brak reakcji Scotta. Udowodnił to pierwszą bezczelną ucieczką, której Scott nie mógł nawet zgłosić, ponieważ na posterunku nie daliby mu żyć.  
I Argent najwyraźniej o tym wiedział, podobnie jak o tym, że drugi taki numer po prostu nie przejdzie.  
\- Będzie pan miał coś przeciwko, jeśli zajrzę do środka? – spytał Scott.  
Mężczyzna rzucił mu jedno z tych spojrzeń, które trudno było zinterpretować. Nie wyglądał na rozdrażnionego, ale na szczęśliwego również nie.  
\- Powiedzmy – odpowiedział w końcu Argent, chyba orientując się, że Scott potrzebuje werbalnej zgody. – Powiedzmy, jeśli chcesz otwieram mój bagażnik, który jest wypełniony po brzegi nabojami i strzelbami dla pobliskiego sklepu myśliwskiego, na środku ulicy – dodał i Scott zamrugał zaskoczony. – Mam na wszystko pozwolenie i nie znajdziesz w moim samochodzie ani jednej niezarejestrowanej sztuki broni – ciągnął dalej i Scott naprawdę wierzył w każde jego słowo.  
Argent spojrzał na zegarek i Scott nie mógł przestać wgapiać się w jego dłonie. Wyglądały na zaskakująco silne, a był pewien, że mężczyzna nie jest zbyt wysoki. Tak przynajmniej wspomniano w jego dowodzie.  
\- Jeśli to wszystko… - zaczął Argent i Scott usłyszał jak mężczyzna zapala silnik. – Mogę prosić o dowód? – spytał zaskakująco uprzejmie i Scott na wpółświadomie podał mu dokumenty. – Miłego dnia, panie posterunkowy – pożegnał się mężczyzna i nie czekając na jego reakcję odjechał jak poprzednim razem.

Stiles śmiał się z niego przez dobre piętnaście minut tak jak Scott przypuszczał. Siedzieli w mieszkaniu jego kumpla nad butelką piwa i próbowali jak zawsze odnaleźć sens życia. Pusta lodówka nie nastrajała optymistycznie, ale wolał skupić się na czymś innym.  
\- I facet totalnie odjechał? – spytał Stiles i prawie rozlał piwo, gdy Scott skinął głową.  
\- A przy kolejnym zatrzymaniu co prawda pokazał mi dokumenty, ale oznajmił mi, że ma samochód załadowany bronią – powiedział Scott.  
\- I odjechał – zachichotał Stiles.  
Scott skinął, bo taka była prawda. Sprawdził później czy zostały wystawione jakieś pozwolenia na Chrisa Argenta i faktycznie firma mężczyzny widniała na wykazie, który dostał posterunek. I chwała, bo nie chciałby tłumaczyć szeryfowi, że wypuścił na ulice kogoś, kto przyznał się do posiadania broni. I to w takiej ilości. Szef zapewne nie doceniłby tego, że Argent przyznał się do tego tak grobowym tonem, że początkowo brzmiało to na żart.  
\- Pamięta moje nazwisko – ciągnął dalej Scott. – I cały czas na mnie tak dziwnie patrzy, jakby chciał mi przestrzelić rzepki – dodał.  
Łzy, które spływały z oczu Stilesa wyglądały boleśnie szczerze, co oznaczało, że naprawdę za dużo wypili. Mógł również bredzić. Na pewno bredził.  
\- I uważasz to za seksowne – zaśmiał się Stiles. – Przeważnie unikam ludzi, którzy wyglądają, jakby chcieli do mnie strzelać.  
\- Ja z zatrzymywania ich zrobiłem sposób na życie – przypomniał mu Scott. – Dlatego widzę wyraźną różnicę pomiędzy dobrym strzelaniem i złym strzelaniem – dodał, ignorując Stilesa, który spadł z kanapy na dywan i nie mógł się podnieść.  
\- Co jest dobrego w przestrzeleniu rzepek? – spytał jego przyjaciel.  
\- Wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym upaść przed nim na kolana i… - urwał, gdy dostał poduszką w głowę.  
\- Scott, masz problem – poinformował go Stiles.  
\- Problem leży w tym, że kiedy on na mnie patrzy, nie wiem co zrobić – odparł Scott.  
Stiles prychnął.  
\- Jesteś chory – oznajmił mu przyjaciel. – A ja, doktor Stiles, twój internista przepisuję ci kolejne piwo. Weź i dla mnie, mogłem cię zarazić – dodał, marszcząc brwi.  
Scott przewrócił oczami.  
\- Pusta lodówka – poinformował przyjaciela.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Sklep – zawyrokował.

Zapewne nie powinien pojawiać się w stanie wskazującym na spożycie alkoholu w miejscowym monopolowym, ale był po służbie. I następnego dnia miał wolne. Właściciel uśmiechnął się na ich widok, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał i może faktycznie tak było. Stiles w końcu zajmował to samo mieszkanie od przeszło pięciu lat, a to nie był jego pierwszy wolny weekend.  
Scott rozbawiony spoglądał jak jego przyjaciel szarpie się z przesuwanymi drzwiczkami lodówki, które nie chciały się otworzyć.  
\- Nie ma klamki – poinformował go Stiles.  
\- Czekaj – westchnął Scott.  
Naprawdę potrzebowali tego piwa, bo był niemal pewny, że w odbiciu jednego z luster dostrzegł znajomą dżinsową kurtkę. Mógł nosić ją ktokolwiek. Jednak to Chris Argent wyszedł spomiędzy regałów, gdy akurat Scottowi udało się wyciągnąć kolejny sześciopak schłodzonego nektaru.  
Mężczyzna zatrzymał się zaraz obok nich, jakby nie spodziewał się go w całodobowym sklepie na stacji i obrzucił ich dość nieczytelnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Posterunkowy McCall, mam nadzieję, że nie przyjechaliście tutaj samochodem – powiedział Argent.  
Jego głos naprawdę robił coś przyjemnego ze Scottem.  
\- Przecież jestem posterunkowym – zauważył szybko, przypominając sobie, że powinien być oburzony.  
\- Nie uszło to mojej uwadze – odparł Argent. – Posterunkowy – powtórzył mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się tymi swoimi zbyt niebieskimi oczami.  
Brzmiało to jak pożegnanie i Argent faktycznie spojrzał na niego ostatni raz, a potem odszedł.  
Stiles prychnął.  
\- Wgapiał się tak w twój tyłek, że miałem wrażenie, że się w niego wgryzie – poinformował go przyjaciel.  
\- Masz urojenia – odparł Scott.  
\- Totalnie chciał kawałek tego – dodał Stiles, machając dłonią w jego kierunku, jakby był kawałkiem jakiegoś mięcha.  
Scott czuł się urażony.  
\- I totalnie czekał, aż powiesz mu jak masz na imię – sarknął jego przyjaciel.  
\- Totalnie nie – wtrącił w końcu Scott.  
\- Kiedy mężczyzna wymawia w ten sposób słowo 'posterunkowy' chce nie tylko twojego imienia – zaćwierkał Stiles, nie przejmując się tym, że jakaś staruszka spojrzała na nich szczerze oburzona. – Przestrzeliwanie rzepek stało się nagle takie seksowne – westchnął jego przyjaciel i Scott przytomnie odłożył jeden sześciopak z powrotem do lodówki.  
On nie musiał iść do pracy, ale Stiles wciąż nie miał wolnego.

Nie myślał o Chrisie Argencie prawie wcale. Albo udawał, że tak jest, bo ilekroć widział czarnego SUVa jego serce zaczynało bić mocniej. Mężczyzna miał stałe trasy i faktycznie musiał dostarczać zamówienia pod wyznaczone adresy. Zawsze jeździł zgodnie z przepisami, co trochę uspokoiło Scotta.  
Stiles wciąż wysyłał mu nieprzyzwoite smsy, które wcale nie ułatwiały mu skupienia na pracy, a raporty na jego biurku spiętrzyły się niebezpiecznie. Szeryf ściągnął go nawet z patrolu i zmusił do wypełnienia zaległości, co wcale nie poprawiało jego humoru.  
Dzień zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność i Scott prawie umierał z nudów, gdy jego nadgarstek zaczynał boleć od podpisywania się niezbyt czytelną parafką. Jego matka miała rację i miał jednak predyspozycje do zostania lekarzem.  
Ktoś przystanął przy jego biurku, więc uniósł głowę spodziewając się szeryfa sprawdzającego postęp jego pracy, ale dwie znajome niebieskie tęczówki sprawiły, że na chwilę przestał oddychać.  
\- Posterunkowy – ni to przywitał się, ni stwierdził Chris Argent.  
Scott zamrugał nagle całkiem świadom tego, że pewnie ma atrament na twarzy. Zawsze miał tendencje do przygryzania długopisów i Stiles najczęściej wysyłał go do łazienki, aby zmywał to paskudztwo z twarzy.  
Nagle przypomniał sobie, co jego przyjaciel mówił o tonie, którego używał mężczyzna i przyjemne mrowienie pojawiło się w dole jego brzucha. A ostatnim czego chciał to erekcja w miejscu w pracy, w ciasnym mundurze, gdy jego szef znajdował się za cienką ścianką działową tylko kilka metrów od niego.  
\- Chce pan o czymś zawiadomić? – spytał niepewnie Scott.  
\- Chris – odparł mężczyzna krótko, czekając ewidentnie na jakąś jego reakcję.  
\- Scott – przedstawił się w końcu imieniem i na ustach Chrisa po raz pierwszy pojawił się przyjemny krzywy uśmieszek.  
Mężczyzna obserwował go z dziwnym spokojem, jakby czekał kiedy Scott popełni pierwszy błąd. Z której strony się odsłoni.  
\- Przyszedłem na spotkanie z szeryfem – powiedział w końcu Chris i Scott odetchnął z ulgą.  
Mężczyzna musiał to zauważyć, bo kącik jego ust drgnął i Scott był nagle boleśnie świadom tego, że nikt prócz ich dwóch nie znajdował się w biurowej części posterunku. Próbował myśleć o czymś bolesnym i nieprzyjemnym, ale nawet przestrzeliwanie rzepek wydawało się seksowne przy tym mężczyźnie.  
\- Szeryf zaraz powinien skończyć spotkanie – powiedział starając się brzmieć spokojnie, bo opanowanie było kluczem do sukcesu, a przynajmniej uczono tak na szkoleniu.  
Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i od razu dostrzegł, że Chris nie zerka tylko na jego twarz. Uwagę mężczyzny dość wyraźnie przyciągały jego mięśnie, ukryte pod dobrze skrojonym mundurem. Chodzili co prawda ostatnio ze Stilesem na siłownię, ale zamierzał podziękować swojemu przyjacielowi dopiero teraz.  
\- Szeryf powinien skończyć swoje spotkanie niebawem – powtórzył Scott, odzyskując trochę panowanie nad sytuacją i Chris skinął, głową przyjmując to do wiadomości. – Znowu handlujesz bronią? Chyba nie powinieneś tego robić na posterunku pełnym policjantów – dodał, starając się brzmieć zadziornie i usta mężczyzny faktycznie wykrzywiły się w całkiem interesujący uśmiech, który w pełni go satysfakcjonował.  
\- Myślę, że mam pozwolenie szeryfa – odparł Chris, spoglądając na wciąż zamknięte drzwi sugestywnie. – Sądzę też, że mam całkiem dobry sposób na ich nowego posterunkowego – dodał i Scott uśmiechnął się lekko.


End file.
